Unwanted visitor
by dolphinsiren is me
Summary: They had kept their relationship strictly into the professional boundaries... untill an unwanted visitor came to NCIS quarters.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Another KIBBS... for all you Kibbs shippers out there ... It's my NEW YEAR gift ... mainly humor !

So, you will start a year with a smile !...a New Year is time to do changes...

Many things are going to change...and the _unwanted visitor_ made the change possible...

Rated T .. or, may be turning into M in next chapters... I'm not sure... It conteins some coarse language and adult themes references... nothing explicit by now...

**UNWANTED VISITOR**

**Chapter 1**

His mobile rang, again.

He didnt need to see the caller ID to know who was calling again, and again, and again. The phone stopped ringing for a moment and then started up again.

It was the eleventh time it had started to ring, and without a single

look to any member of his team, all of them unsuccessfully trying desperately not to seem interested, Gibbs flung the damn thing away. The cell phone followed a perfect arch and landed in the waste basket at the side of Tonys desk with a soundly clunk.

DiNozzo didn't' t believe his eyes. Gibbs throwing his mobile away, that was nothing rare, but throwing it in to his waste basket, well, that was something new.

Obviously, it was not surprising to them with his well know Marine Corps skills, that he could make it in to DiNozzos unsuspecting waste basket.

DiNozzo dared to risk a quick glance at his boss, receiving a intense glare in return.

¨Any problem if I use your trash can, Agent DiNozzo? ¨ Gibbs barked with a gruff, crisp voice. ¨This is a federal building and no on owns anything here, not even the waste baskets. I can use yours if I want. Got it?"

" Got it, boss. I was just wondering…." Oh, the simple question gave Gibbs the opportunity he was waiting for to discharge his fury against someone, whoever he, she, or it, was.

"You were wondering _what_, DiNozzo!? " Gibbs voice was booming, and the rest of his team raised their eyes up from their paperwork to look at the two men.

Kate frowned and McGee was becoming paler by the second,

his eyes widening. He knew from experience that Gibbs rage, once triggered, didn't finish with whom it had initially been targeted at. The entire team knew that each member of it was going to suffer the lose ends of his fury. He had a gift with using past scruples to torture his team.

McGee racked his brain, looking for an opportunity to get away and find refuge in Abby´s lab and arms. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Gibbs attention was still focused on DiNozzo, who had enough guts to keep the conversation going.

˜Well, it surprised me boss… why did you do that, anyways. It isn'tabout to convince us that you are a skilled sniper. We know you always hit the damned can! Also, I know your aiming skills. They saved my life before, boss". This statement reached its mark. Somehow, it calmed Gibbs fury, and yet, he kept his gazed locked on to his senior field agent.

"Okay, DiNozzo. I don't want you losing sleep over wondering about the damn reason. I used your waste basket, not because it is yours, don't be so obsessed, but because I want to keep that damn phone as far from me as I can. I used your waste basket because it is farther from me than mine is. Did I explain myself clear enough for you?", he finished in his cold and calm voice. Then, he sat back in his chair and crossed his fingers over his stomach, still starring at DiNozzo, waiting for the acquiescence he wants, and gets.

"Absolutely, boss." Tony murmured, knowing that Gibbs had not explained anything at all, he was just trying to diverge his attention and knew it would be better for his own health not to ask about his bizarre behavior again. So, DiNozzo followed the example of Kate, who looked concentrated on her work, and Mc Gee, who didn't even raise his nose from the files he was checking.

There was no active case, and they were working on a cold case that Gibbs gave them a couple of days ago: a three year old unsolved murder that occurred out in Quantico.

Only a few minutes went by in complete silence before Gibbs stood and grabbed his brown coat from the rack, put it on, and grabbed his gun and badge from his drawer. "For a decent coffee" he announced, not looking at them, and striding his way to the exit. Three pairs of eyes followed him to the elevator and all them sighed in relief and relaxed their shoulders when the metallic doors close behind his bulk.

Mc Gee finally got his mouth closed, only to open it again: "Wow! what was that?".

"It's the boss man, McGee. Don't ask, just get used to it… probie "…

Everyone went back to their paperwork, throwing a joke around ever few minutes to keep the mood light. About half an hour later, Gibbs still hadn't appeared again, and no one was missing his presence.

It was almost noon, and most people had gone for lunch. Six or seven agents were still on the floor, including Gibbs team. The sky

loomed outside. Snow was inevitable. Everything inside and outside of the building was silent. Kate yawned as she stretched in her chair. With no way to go out for lunch, she was thinking of maybe calling for delivery. After recalling her options, she opted to eat the two cereal bars she was carrying in her purse and to finish her tea. An early dinner would compensate her, she thought, while she moved the tea bag up and down in her cup, letting its fragrance invade her nostrils.

Only the murmur from the keyboards filled the air. Even DiNozzo was quiet, which meant one of two things. He was reading emails from his girls or snooping around his dirty web sites. At least those activities, although forbidden, kept him quiet. Kate wanted so badly for Gibbs to suddenly enter the office and see how DiNozzo so productively spends the agencies time.

The "ding" from the elevator made everyone almost jump from their seats, thinking Gibbs could finally be back. Yet, this was not Gibbs.

A tall, perfectly curved silhouette approached them in a hurried motion. She was wrapped in an expensive ivory colour coat, and her purse, Kate noted, would cost at least one month of her own salary. Maybe in her early forties, the lady's beauty was still and stunning, almost heart stopping. Her green eyes were big and elongated, giving her face a feline appearance, and her mouth, although curved in a nasty grin, was full and sexy. 

She stood in front of DiNozzo' s desk, her long, perfect legs briefly parted like she needed to affirm herself on the ground over her tall elegant heels. The NCIS visitors badge was clipped on her coat. Evidently, DiNozzo knew who she was. He kept looking up at her with his most charming smile, one hand under his chin, while biting the nail of his ring finger.

Kate could have sworn his eyes were shinning as they laughed at the situation.

The visitor tousled the long curls of her intense red hair back overher shoulders with a sharp, impatient motion, and aiming to the empty desk

with her cell phone, asked DiNozzo: ˜Where in the hell is this bastard sonof a bitch…. buried ?".

Kate and McGee, as well as the other two agents who were in the bullpen and within ear shot were frozen, their mouths dropped in shock. Kate wondered who she was and why DiNozzo's face was showing this weird half amused half alert look. She knew that there was something he knew that they did not.

"Don't know, maâm. He is supposed to be out of town. We are running a complicated case and he had to …"

The green eyes darkened dangerously over DiNozzo. "Don't you even try to kid me, DiNozzo. Remember, I am a well trained attorney. I can see that little green light from here. His screen, it is on, and none of you have the guts to dare use his computer…. besides, his entire team is here. The bastard went for coffee, I bet, I'm sure he is around… well, I'll just wait here until he decides to show up… _He is not going to escape from me this time!_

Despite her officious tone, her voice had a lightly slurring quality , this and her furry, not to mention the alcoholic smell assaulting DiNozzo's nostrils, now that she had gotten close to him, confirmed his suspicion.

DiNozzo guessed she was drunk again, and that she had gotten every anniversary in the rounds of shots. He should have known better, apparent that boss bad mood was a direct reflection of this, ending with Gibbs cell phone in the waste basket.

"Oh, I don't think he is going to be back any time soon. But you could give me a message and I could…"

The long lashes went down over the feline green eyes a couple of times and suddenly she laughed, opened her Prada purse, and he long fingers began digging for something inside, emerging in seconds with a pale blue envelope.

"On second though, DiNozzo, I can't afford myself to spend my time on stupid things. After all, these days I'm to damn busy, with getting ready for my wedding and all. I need the money that your bastard of a boss owes me…. so, tell him…" she started as her tongue got tied, "…tell him that I'll collect each cent before my wedding. I swear I will!"

DiNozzo opened his mouth to reply, but his answer was cut by a sharp, amazed exclamation coming from the desk across from him. Apparently, It wasn't until that moment that Kate realized who the pretty, drunk red head was.

The sound from Kate made the red head turn sharply around, facing the petite brunette, who straightened up in her chair, saying nothing. Their eyes

ocked, the green ones slid down Kate's slender body, at least, the parts visible from behind her desk, with a malicious shine. She forgot about the preceding contest with DiNozzo, who remained still, sitting, trying to figure out what the best course of action would be.

The red head points to Kate with her long index finger, perfectly manicured. "You…" she said " you must be Jethro's new acquisition. A bitch coming from the Secret Service…."

Kate jumped slightly because of the adjective used to describe her, but said nothing. Attacking an attorney wouldn't have been the best for her career, even when the lady in question was drunk and insulted her with no provocation, Kate thought to herself, trying to look unaffected.

The red head laughed again.

"Okay, _pretty thing_, let me tell you something that will be very useful for you, and your future"..

She paused briefly, seizing her. Kate knew she was profiling her, and enjoying

whatever she was going to say. When she finally spoke, what she said overpasses

every possibility that she could have considered.

"_Don't let the bastard fuck you_"

_**TBC...**_


	2. Chapter 2

…… _Don't let the bastard fuck you_"

_TBC…._

Chapter 2:

Summary:

The pretty and drunk redhead talks about her ex husband with Kate...  
Could the Special Agent Todd manage the shocking information she got from Diane ????

A/n: please forgive the delay posting this ... I promise chapter 3 soon...but you know... the sail of my boat ( inspiration) needs the wind of your nice reviews to go ...feed me !!!!! 

Kate couldn't believe her ears. It was evident that the language of the "ex-number whatever- she- was" was not precisely ladylike. Kate was still trying to find what to say, when the red head completed the sentence:

"_Or, don't let him keep fucking you anymore_… if you both already had been sleeping together, as I am sure you are. Even being the best lover that ever walked this bloody earth, as I am sure you already know , he is the coldest bastard as well…" she pursed her mouth capriciously and seemed to be considering some aspect of what she just had said, adding as a further clarification: " Wait, did I say " _lover_ "? That is not an accurate word to describe him. " Lover" implicates some type of affection or care for the other. So, I'm sadly obliged to change that word to "fucker", which better describes the kind of a cold bastard he is!"

At that moment, Kate's pale face blushed violently and she closed her fists, tightening them. Yet, she didn't dare move. Diane was talking in a lower voice by now, but McGee surely could still hear her from his desk. Without a look, Kate could see that he was unmoving, like a frog being observed by a snake.

She was shocked, and confused. Just one word flashed into Kate's brain: "Why?" What in the hell would make Gibbs' ex wife come to the conclusion that they were sleeping together?

"˜You listening, pretty thing?" She hisses, "You are young, but not stupid. I guess, from the moment you had been chosen to protect our _beloved_ number one. I wish you would let me give you advice: _Don't become addicted to him,_ just want you to know; the bloody seducer is like a drug… pretty addictive."

At this point she rolled her eyes and laughed briefly, "And pretty_ gifted _by mother Nature to be one…Oh! Yeah, holy motherf#!$ he is…!!! "

Oblivious to Kate's shock, the redhead notices that DiNozzo had somehow left _silently. _She didn't care, _it_ was better, she didn't like him. She could swear the _sucker_ was hidden behind the nearest corner using his cell phone, and that is even better for her purposes, informing his boss about her presence there.

The unwanted visitor rolls a seat near Kate's desk and undulates to get into a positionwithoutcreasing her coat, facing her.

At Kate's unbroken silence, she made her placethere, setting her purse on the desk and unbuttoning her coat, exposing her long neck and the generous curve of her ample breasts under her chic lavender shirt.

She shows off herself intently, all her body language is shouting: "look at me, look at all that your boss had and let go". The red head hit her objective, and for a moment, Kate felt like the "Ugly Duckling" ….She couldn't help seeing herself short and tiny and not feminine enough in comparison with Gibbs' ex wife. It was what she was trying to suggest by exposing her luxurious body to be appreciated. Obviously it was about some kind of competition among females that she was displaying. What in the hell made her boss' ex-wife think that she could represent her competition or

replacement? But her thinking is interrupted again; the lady hadn't finished yet, and was glancing at her and her receding reddened cheeks with interest now. And kept speaking….

"The first night I spent with Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I thought I had gotten _god _into my bed ….sleeping with me. Although sleep is the last thing you could do with him". She did pause, enjoying the blush blooming on Kate's cheeks anew.

"As I said, the bastard is pretty addictive, you never have enough of him …" She sighs and her furious eyes become suddenly the saddest ones…. "Yeah…'' and she adds:

"Don't let him in, or he'll be your owner and you will be his … _and this is all that counts!_ Never mind if he sleeps here in the HQ three consecutive nights toward a hot case! … never mind if when he finally comes home barely speaks to you .You both, …" Diane amazing green eyes are not looking at Kate anymore, are lost in the past, focused in some recreated domestic scene that brings to the present _her own feelings of fail…_

" You both would be seat there in silence… he eats dinner that you had cooked early and answers your questions with grouchy yesesor _no's_ … his eyes are focused on his plate, focused in the image of some dirty bag he is chasing for.… as if for catching one more bad guy you could make the past disappear… make dead people to live again and heal deep wounds of your heart …..He even didn't notice you are wearing your new blue dress that was chosen to match his eyes…..and soon he is gone, downstairs to work on his damn boat …. and you feel…._alone…" _

Meanwhile, Agent DiNozzo had not been wasting his time, it was just to hear Diane starting to give her never asked advices to Kate and he had had enough of all this, he decided to take this odd situation under his responsibility… he is the senior agent after all and should put the end to the disturbing thing. He walked his way down the hallway and got inside the men's restroom, he is sure that not even Diane should dare to search for him there. Once in the safety men's territory, he handles his cell phone while the mirror shows the image of him messing in his short style hair.

" Ducky!!! Please, over here ASAP… or you are going to work on your next crime scene up here soon!!! It's Diane… move!!!"

Diane was looking at Kate intently …she almost had let her dive into her deep hidden feelings, but in just two seconds her green eyes recovered some of the bitter revenge quality that had before. Kate knows that, sometimes when someone wants to close a life cycle need to talk with someone about it… it's not that you want to go to a psychologist… no, you want to talk with unknown common people about your common problems… not precisely that she is someone unknown for Diane _Strict sensor _, but even so….. And of course, if she wanted a kind of revenge, nothing better than giving such… "Intimate" information to one of the subordinates of such intensely "private" man that Diane ex husband, her boss, Gibbs…. is.

Diane started to roll the thick curls of her red hair in two long fingers…she was decided to tell Kate all what she is mad about … and nothing in the world could stop her words ; as much as nothing in the universe couldn't help Kate to hear them.

"…And then… you went to the cold bed alone and you got some sleep with tears already drying on your face and having swore that you'll never try to conquest his heart anymore …" Oh… Diane is enjoying each second, she watches Kate's face…. Her dark eyes shining… her mouth briefly open… as if she would be watching a suspense movie …

" That's when ... "She pauses briefly enjoying Kate's face: she barely breaths…she guesses where Diane is going but she doesn't stop her by once her curiosity overpasses her embarrassment and Kate would want to ask…. "So?'" But it was no necessary… Diane follows speaking with a half smile… half grin: "So… out of the blue… silently… unexpectedly… amazingly…he is with you… he reaches your bed in the darkness….he curled his _magnificent _body behind you… and touches your skin and kisses and bits your neck… "_hard" _(she clarifies)… and all your resolution and hate against him evaporates under his burning touch and your body melts under him…."

Kate can't help to tremble a little; the image that Diane described appeared as a vivid coloured and _sounding _picture in her mind screen. she is really _watching _these two in bed, the picture of their splendid entangled bodies is for her one of the most beautiful erotic images she ever had thought.. Her heart rate is growing up exponentially and Kate fought to keep her breathing normal. But Diane seems not to perceive Kate emotions… she has enough having to control her own feelings while speaking: "And he… he is enjoying how he can make you scream and beg for more… and more and more… and finally, when you fall asleep … exhausted and hating yourself … he, the bastard, sleeps a couple of hours and then disappears again…" at this point she stopped and kept glaring at Kate intently… she already had perceived some shy nature in her and oh yeah!!! … The effect is even better than she had wished … Special Agent Todd is frozen … and Diane could _swear_ that the next time she will see her boss her face would reddened merciless ….and the cold bastard never would know why….

"I far prefer Vodka… after all, you can break the bottle, but you can't smash Jethro in to a million pieces! Oh, believe me that I tried, but his head is as hard as his heart…"

At this point, the red head's mood was getting smoother than before.

Evidently she had told the most part of what she had intended and this had cooled her down. Kate was thinking to herself that maybe this woman was not that much of a witch. After all, her profiler abilities were active now and the worst had passed. Kate was recovering from the initial shock.

She thought that maybe she was heart broken and that she had wanted much more from Gibbs. She thought she could see hurt and disappointment, but, that shouldn't be that surprising.

As if the red head were reading her thoughts, she added, in Kate's direction "Have to share more than great sex to have a successful marriage… and our relationship was based on appearances, after all.. " Diane sighed and made herself more comfortable reclining back and crossing her beautiful long shaped legs. She looked deeply into Kate's eyes that she had been successful on covering with cautiousness. Even though , the skilled interrogator that Diane was, despite the mist of alcohol effects that could have dim her perception, was enough active to feel there is something behind the professional and kind look … something that was hard to characterize … but Diane is highly observant, her profession and the time she spend trying to understand her ex-husband had trained her. The emotion she read into the petite brunette eyes is……_curiosity. _Good.

"I'm going to have a good husband now, but this doesn't mean that I'm going to forgive Gibbs". The red headed woman stopped talking at that point, remaining strangely calm. That was the opportunity that Kate was waiting for. May now she could put this odd situation to the end…

"I'm sorry, maâm……I…"

"Diane, my name is Diane" the red head cut in sharply.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Diane. I know how difficult he is to work with at times. He must be much harder to live with"…

That worked. Kate sighed to herself. It put it clear for Diane that she and her sexy boss were just co-workers, and it showed some sympathetic feeling toward the woman, which just reinforced the previous concept as well.

Diane smiled sadly and then stood up and extended her right hand to Kate over her desk. "Agent Todd, please forgive me. I'm still mad at the bastard; there is no reason to accuse you of such things. Forgive what I have said.

Without hesitation, Kate shook Diane's soft hand, the four carat diamond on her finger catching Kate's eye.

"That is easy to do, Diane. I think you and I understand each other quite well" Kate finishes.

Diane goes to hand Kate the blue envelope, but thinking twice, turned around and walked to Gibbs desk, placing it in plain site on top of an open file.

˜Have a good day, Agent Todd" with a quick glance to where McGee sat, she strode to the elevator. Her red hair disappeared behind the metal doors as they close.

TBC...

Special thanks to my Beta, Lindsey , who does a great job here !!!!


	3. Chapter 3

UNWANTED VISITOR

UNWANTED VISITOR

Part 3

_**A/n: This is going to be a short one; I hesitated a lot but finally decided to give into a "time inconsistency" about "whom" is going to be the next husband of Diane. As we knew by the show, this had occurred at least some years ago. Anyway, it works for my aim… to give you as much fun as I could !!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**Dolphinsiren. **_

The elevator metallic doors closes behind Diane's tall silhouette, and is not until this moment that Kate notes that DiNozzo is not longer behind his desk. He had managed himself to evaporate silently, preventing the furious redhead should decide to drive her rage back to him. –

"Bloody DiNozzo…"- Kate thinks that he had let her being the alternative target and just had faded away. But she is wrong, no had even time to say a word to McGee, who stays still sat and keeps his wide opened eyes locked with hers. She crosses her arms and looks back at him frowning, her eyes darting over the now scared probie.

" McGee: _just –one –word_ about all this to Gibbs, and I'll have to shoot you!!

Got it ??…

Tim shakes his head saying silently " no" and then nods saying "yes" , till having back the use of his voice he adds seriously: " Sure, Kate… I… I won't say a word… don't worry…. I… I had wanted to go out… but couldn't let you stay alone with her…."

She softens her mood a bit and gives to Tim her warm smile. McGee may be boyish and not yet full trained but he is always the gentleman … "Thanks Tim… you are not the type of coward that DiNozzo is…."

But Kate is forced to change her mind one more time. Tony is running back into the bullpen followed by Ducky. They must have taken the stairs …and Kate can't help and smile at Ducky, who is looking around while loosening his tie, his breath slightly labored.

" Easy… guys, she is already gone..."

" Oh… Caitlin, my dear… Tony said me that she had insulted you… Forgive Diane, my young Caitlin, she is not really a bad person… the fact is that she is still hurt and… disappointed…. I…."

Kate sighs.

"Oh yeah… Ducky, I 've just noticed that…"

She avoids to tell them about the _detailed information_ that Diane had give, all that was going to be a well kept secret between her and Mc Gee and the best that she could do for her own sake and her own mental health, is not to think about it anymore…

That is the moment when DiNozzo notices the pale blue envelope on Gibbs's desk, The fine piece of paper is leaning against his desk lamp base. With an excited giggle he jumps forward and catches it, not giving a look to the others who had started to voice a slightly objection. Kate's voice makes itself evident over the others:

"DiNozzo!! This is none of your bussin… "But she can't help and approaches to him in bunch with the others while Tony, having opened carefully the envelope, get the invitation card in hand and gives a sharp exclamation. Instantly, all them are close, reading over his shoulder, and all them form a surprised chorus… "... _Fornel!!" ._


	4. Chapter 4

Tobias Fornell had heard Gibbs' arguments in quiet silence. Finally he had spoken, wearing a little smile that gave a mischievous look to his thin face: Did you ever think that the problem was not her, Jethro? After all, it was her first marriage, you on the other hand…" Gibbs studied his face carefully, noticing he was relaxed and content, and thought that itwas the closest to a happy face that he had ever seen on his friend . He knows Tobias as an intelligent guy, or at least he thought he was .

They stood close to the elevator doors, cups of coffee in hand, talking. Everybody was going out or coming from lunch and the "conference room" had been occupied … so, they stood there, trying to keep their conversation out of the reach of eager ears. Gibbs was sure that his agents had seen the invitation for the damn wedding on his desk, and probably many of them had met Diane when she had dropped it off. No that any of them had told him anything… and Gibbs preferred to think that they were not avoiding on purpose the issue, but just respecting his privacy.

Gibbs was now looking at Fornell wearing his best smirk. The whole thing had annoyed him at the beginning, not that he still had something for Diane, God … not!! It was…. just a question of principles, he doesn't want to see his friend doing the same mistake he did. Or, at least that was what his mind consciously tells him: worries about his friend and to hell with Diane! She was an authentic nightmare …

"… Okay, Tobias… wish you won't come later and tell me that I hadn't warned you before!!" And he took a big sip of his already cold coffee.

"This is not my intention, Jethro. You have to admit that your marriage with Diane was like a coin: two heads. And you are still focused in one of them: "yours".

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders, the smirk is frozen on his face now; "Well, Tobias it's your choice after all, you both are growth kids …besides… I don't blame you; she owns a good pair of reasons to convince a man with …."

Fornell smiles, he is not impressed at all and doesn't look offended.

"Don't pretend to appear like such a chauvinist Jethro!! It´s not your style. Diane is a very smart and particularly sensitive woman, the fact that she still hates you a lot doesn't lessen her good qualities; she is a quite intelligent and beautiful woman, and man, she cooks like heaven!! Oh! … Certainly…you couldn't appreciate that last one! … I've been told that you used to arrive in home when the dinner had gone cold hours ago….. ".

If Fornell was trying to get Gibbs upset, he failed. At this time his friend was laughing openly. "Well Tobias… you are from the FBI and you have privileges from which we certainly are short of!!... Crime has not _business hours_ for us…I have not a legion of men in black to boss around and I have to do things by myself …" .

Gibbs was squeezing his brains to find the perfect words to annoy his friend and pay him back for his previous remarks, when the elevator doors had opened and a person strode out. She was evidently distracted looking behind her shoulder as she walked out the elevator , answering sharply to something that DiNozzo had told before. She just had perceived that mischievous look in his eyes that made her turn her head to see further just a second too late, it wasn't before she had hit her front body on Gibbs and made the remnants of his coffee spilled over the lapel of his coat.

DiNozzo whispered a quick ­"Hi, Boss" chuckled to her disapprovingly and disappeared walking the way to his desk as fast as possible , followed by Fornell who wanted him to give back some files about the case that they are running, And besides he had taken the hint to get over this odd conversation with the first husband of his next wife.

Gibbs and Kate remained unaccompanied there. He kept his arms open, looking down the drops of coffee that Kate is trying delicately to brush off his coat with her fingertips. She didn't dare to look him in the eye and focused her eyes instead on the fabric of his coat. "_Bad option_" she thought. The weather is getting warm these days and he was not wearing his current white undershirt, having his pale blue shirt unbuttoned an extra inch so she has a very good view of the curled grey hair of his chest. They were enough close for her to feel the heat radiating from him over her face and couldn't help to blush irremediably.

"I'm…so… sorry… Gibbs… I'll pay for the laundries… forgive me…was DiNozzo who distracted me…you know…." And she let out her typical low and quick,

- Somewhat nervous- laughing "Sometimes he uses to be so childish…I mean … he was annoying me again and I …."

"Wasn't_ DiNozzo_ who hit on me, Agent Todd!!" He said in his best gruffly mood. If Kate had been looking at his face she could had perceived the amusement playing into his sparkling eyes in contradiction with his intimidating tone, but she is not, she is not looking at the ice blue pair, she is pretty sure that she'd never recover the ability to do it , not any more, not after the revelations that Diane had dropped into her ears. Revelations that every night appear in her mind more and more coloured and vivid, with the addition of her own fantasy… the fantasy that she has been feeding along the last year. It had emerged subtly and unwillingly from somewhere, some shadowed corner of her mind, God knows why…

As a woman who likes to believe that she always is in perfect dominance of her own desires able to command them keeping her at the _right_ side of life, she had tried to dismiss those initial _creepy _thoughts around Gibbs, _her Boss. _

Accordingly to her severe Catholic education, wouldn't been included in her list of good things to do, have sexual fantasies at all, even worst was having them about a man who is her boss, seventeen years her senior, and that never had behaved in erroneous or incorrect way with her.

After a while she had ended accepting these thoughts, candidly convincing herself that was normal for a young and single woman, to be attracted to the Alfa male of the group, and if Gibbs was the: "Oh! –what- so- perfect" …Alfa male ( it was as undeniable fact as the sun rising from the East everyday is …) she couldn't blame herself for it . It was included in the normal biological reactions of all female subjects, to be responsive to high levels of testosterone in her surroundings. It never occurred to her that why, being Di Nozzo nicer, younger and clearly enthusiastic about her, she never had thought about him as something different from a team mate, a colleague, her partner in work. Gibbs, on the other hand…seems to be immune to her charm.

Although , amazed her how much protective he had been about her from the very first moment, not that she would think that he thinks that being a woman she is not able to protect herself , no…she knows that if she wasn't quite good in her job he never had hired her and made part of his team.

Is not about her physical skills or abilities as a well trained agent what she knows he is worried about, but her _sensitivity_ , the way she could react facing some particular nasty aspects of the cases they have, specially the ones that involve children or women makes him to worry about her comfort and wellbeing…

She never missed that he had never asked her how she was doing in front of any other member of the team… No; he always waited for the moment that could find her alone, and this was one more example of how careful he was with her. He never gives her the impression that she received a different treatment because of her genre . Strangely, she never felt dismissed or overprotected as a female by his attitude, on the contrary, it causes a comforting and warm sensation in her insides.

Probably as the fine team leader he is, he uses to do the same with Abby… or McGee, or even DiNozzo. May be he does it in the same privacy that he did with her, and she never knew about how much they need his approval and reinsurance in the same way she does and got. She recognizes and likes this fatherly condition of her boss, although she never watches him like a father, _her _father.

Until now, Kate had accepted these little fantasies and two or three more than little dreams about him (she had had the first one the night of the day she saw him flirting openly with that suspect, Melissa, and he had asked her _if it was so hard to believe that a woman could feel attraction to him_… "(C_rap!!_ He almost had caught her out of guard…and she was not sure if he had asked her on purpose to watch how she would react…)

That dream had been actually more detailed and realistic than a little fantasy and fortunately ( or unfortunately) they had been involved in a very hot and exhausting case the morning after, which had distracted her enough from the thrilling sensation that she merely could remember from her dream … _how would be to be skin to skin with him_.

She had got auto convinced that the entire thing was matter of time, something that she could dominate and evenly forget about. That's the reason why she keeps dating guys, perhaps among them she could find someone that should make her to forget of these blue eyes and the secret chill that she feels up her spine every time she turns around and see them focused on her.

His closeness is driving her crazy. No way she hides her embarrassment .His expert eyes are searching her face. Would she blame the spilled coffee?? … no, it would be a disproportioned reaction and he surely knew it. Then… she should face the unavoidable. She had being avoiding his direct sight for two days now and Kate knows that he is starting to perceive something weird. Finally she dared to look into his curious eyes, their own shining with the effort she is doing to stand still under his gaze instead of turn around and run away.

She finally collected the strength to speak.

"Gibbs…I told I'm sorry… what else should I do?... Why are you still looking at me as if … I was a suspect or murder or anything….??"

He smirked his damn smirk to her.

"You sure are not guilty of anything, Agent Todd ? … I wonder why you have been avoiding me the last two days and why are you all acting this weird. Tell me, what happened two days ago?"

It was her time to run away… but how would she do that. She is pretty sure he was going to pursuing her like a bloodhound… Oh damn... Di Nozzo… or Mc Gee… why they didn't come to rescue her?...

" It's nothing Gibbs….. I … I've been a bit distressed… it's about the case… that's all."

He chuckled in disbelief and leaned over her. And this time she didn't step back. Some of the old known Kate still remained in her. "Good" Gibbs´ inner smile growth up, his eyes still icy and sharp.

"_It has nothing to do with the case Agent Todd … and you know it_!!_"_ (His voice was dangerous low and silky). Watching how she fade and then blush in fast sequence Gibbs seemed to show some clemency and nodded in acquiescence, may be this was not the best moment.

"Okay. Go back to work… we'll talk about this tomorrow , think about it….and then , would be better you tell me the whole true."

And with it, he turned around and walked away hastily.

Kate remained there, her feet nailed to the pale carpeted floor. May be she could call in sick tomorrow…. No… that would be very wrong, Gibbs could go and knock her door if she wouldn't come to work in time… Oh… damn!! This was not finished at all …. She had just got a few hours of grace to figure out what is she going to say tomorrow….

_**Forty**__** minutes later**_.

Abby's lab walls are trembling and shaking under the music at full volume. A friend had gave her an old version of the first album of _"The cure"_ … hmmmm … It ´s not the type of music she likes the most, but it was not all bad…. and it matched with her mood for today…

Suddenly the sound abruptly stopped and she stopped the motion of head and waist that had accompanied the tapping of her feet on the floor. Her fingers still flying over the keyboard, not extracting her shining eyes from the screen she greeted cheerfully: -"Hi Gibbs !!".

For all answer a memory card landed over her keyboard while her nostrils breathed eagerly the exhilarating, omnipresent scent of old fashioned soap and aftershave mixed with fresh coffee that accompanied him. She took a glance at the tiny blue thing and then looked up pleasantly into the quiet blue eyes of the person she admires the most in the world.

"Looks like one of ours, Gibbs!... what do you want me to do with??"

"You very observant or gave credit to scuttlebutt, Abbs?"…

She gave him one of her distinctive "frowning" smiles.

"May be the both… my silver fox…what can I do to humoured you, my _wizard_ ??"

He smirks briefly, and regained a serious continent in seconds.

"It's from ours surveillance cameras… the one close to my desk. I want you to read lip language of the two female people who appeared on the tape. I've been watching by myself and caught a good part… but you are the best at this job…"

"It's NOT a 'tape' not anymore … Gibbs!!" She chirped excited, and no paying attention to his "… _whatever it was Abbs_…_just do it._ " Abby followed: "What I couldn't see, my _baby_ gets!!" and she had patted sympathetically her processor.

"When do you wanna have it done, Gibbs…tomorrow's morning … next week ??"

"For _yesterday, _Abbs .. and just one more thing : keep this strictly between us…

´s clear ??.

The Goth chick nodded slowly: "Crystal Gibbs….. crystal".

By the second "crystal" he was gone.

With a slight sigh Abby amplified the music volume at top level and went back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V : " Facing the truth"

**A/N: OK, my loyal readers, It has been a while since my last update... I know ( very busy these days...) and all that I could do is to apologize , but ... Gibbs doesn't like it ,so .. I promise you to update the VI ASAP !!**

**Kate is going nuts with the uncertain feelings she has for her boss, but is not easy for him, too. **

**In compensation for the delay updating this , I'll post here in the fanfiction net , my very FIRST NCIS fic tonigth ...KIBBS OF COURSE . It was my ( more than one year ago ) shy attempt writing fics . A little naive... a bit of fun... mostly humour... and hidden attraction, sure !!. Hope you'll enjoy !! the title is: "The silver tiger".**

**R/R.You know... reviews encourage me... **

The forensic lab is surprisingly silent and dark, except for the little green and red and some white lights coming from the omni –working- buzzing tech stuff around the lab

The forensics lab is surprisingly silent and dark, except for the little green and red and some white lights coming from the many working / buzzing machines around the lab. Abby had stayed there overnight. She had just slept a couple of hours while her babies ran … She had had sweet dreams, her futon wrapped around her shoulders and her head resting cozy over the fat and soft body of her farting hippo. Gibbs always act as though he is the only team leader needing forensic results for his case, not that she would not give him preference… he knows that she always do it. This time as ever the only safe way to have the work done by morning was staying there. She has lots of work… Balboa had delivered two very big boxes of evidence last night (It's a nasty case by the way, involving a child murder… she _hates _those things…) So, the only way she has to have Gibbs request done by morning is not to sleep. Red Bull and Caff Pow had helped, but taking in account that she had missed the sleep of almost two nights by now, she had worked fast and well.

A loud chirping beep had awoken her some hours before: Work was done. And she not only had cleared and understood practically each word of the damn conversation between Kate and … (Yeah… Diane, her name was Diane) but she had also managed to get the

"Transduction" to spoken language, well, not properly spoken, the programmed virtual voice had no modulations or tones… but it was spoken language, anyway. No more than a 0,4 of errors or mistakes, what it means just a few words.

Abby was uncommonly inactive, sitting at her desk, her eyes focused blindly at her screen.

She is thinking furiously. Her chin lying into her joined palms …

What to do… what to do…. _**What **_to do now. Lie to Gibbs was a not even a potential consideration … no one can hide anything to him.

Besides, he has seen them talking and had fished a good part of the dialog already. She knows what parts had been particularly difficult to understand and they were the worst ones. Oh shit!!… He was not going to like it at all.

Diane was still more stunning than she could remember… always fancy… fashioned expensive wear, she moves and poses like a top model along a Saks catalog session… She knows that that beautiful, elegant woman had been crazy enough to hit Gibbs´ head with a baseball bate. Abby can't understand how she was still alive after doing that. It was evident that Gibbs likes women too much …he does not even head slap Kate, or herself.

She also had noted the four-carat diamond in her ring finger…. It hadn't difficult to extract the information from a blinking McGee. She was going to remarry someone soon. Abby followed her conversation with herself

- And God of darkness!! It's Fornell! -Does Gibbs know?? …-Sure he does !!

Obviously, it doesn't matter who was going to be the damn new husband. He was not interested on Diane. The problem here was her friend…. Kate. And she had promised Gibbs not to talk about this extra piece of evidence to none, and Kate, even being her friend was unquestionably included in the "none" group. Oh shit. Obviously, Gibbs was going to go mad… no doubts.

She sighed and went for the remnants of the last Caff Pow, and she got just bubbles of air tasting of the most wanted drink but not just a single mol of the beverage reached her tongue. Disappointing….

Fortunately… Gibbs would bring a supply.

-Oh no, no, no girl!!…. This time she waited for him not to come early soon. She needed time to think about… and _why_ does he need to know the damn talk word for word? … Oh God… poor Kate…

Suddenly she noted the overwhelming silence around…she needs music…. let's see.

Her cursor moved along the list … not choice among her usual stuff, her mood was really crappy today…

-May be something Ducky's style??...- Beethoven??...- The Ninth Symphony??

It would calm her nerves… and should give her strength to face a grumpy Gibbs.

Oh girl… the whole thing sucks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was five in the morning and Kate was sat at her kitchen counter wrapped into her smooth bathrobe, her still wet hair smelling of vanilla shampoo hold in a soft towel. She is facing an untouched bowl of cereal with milk. Instead of being eating her healthy breakfast she is sipping delicately in her coffee with milk and sweetener. She couldn't eat. There is a sort of knot down her throat. She knows what it means, she is afraid of her next encounter with the Boss. Today the promised countdown will be over. Not that she usually was afraid of him. She still remembered their first meeting a year and some ago; she had threatened to shoot him. But the situation was entirely different now, he was not her superior at that time, and she was not fallen in love with him yet…

She startled herself:

-_What _did she just think? - Me fallen for him? … - Kate… last night of insomnia gave you really weird ideas… it's… it's just a little " crush" and no more, It will be over soon …as the crush she had have over the teacher of Roman History at the Law School… she smile softly thinking on him… he had such gorgeous eyes. …well, may be not as much gorgeous as the blue pair that roamed her sleep at night but...

Upset with herself she gulps a big sip and almost chocked with the hot liquid getting even more distressed. No way. No coffee, no breakfast. Would be better to get dressed and go out, to face the unavoidable and that will be the end.

- Okay Kate, the thing is not Gibbs, the thing is …. y_ou._ How in hell are you going to react in his presence? Yet his closeness makes your knees go weak. Damn…. Could he have guessed about why she is going crazy? Surely he did not, Gibbs could be Gibbs, but … he is just a human being … he is not _"Gandalf" … _She sighs. - C´mon Kate!!...Get dressed… if you'll be late, it should drive him even crazier.

She drops the remnants of her coffee and gives an hesitant glance to her untouched bowl of cereal. May be she could pack and bring it to the office.

She speeds her way to the bathroom, gets her hair dry just enough to not have it dropping down her neck and brushes it back tying it into a ponytail with a pink hair slide, not time enough to made brushing or anything. She dressed into her favorite black pants and cream color blouse, remnants of the attire she used to wear in her Secret Service days, it was better to look serious today, she doesn't know why is she preparing herself like she is going to have a confrontation or anything.. Was it actually the case?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hot liquid dropping from the Styrofoam coffee cup over his hand made him suddenly conscious about how much hard he had been holding it. His eyes don't waste more than a second on the object, going back to Abby's face. She shrugs her dark red lips .

" I'm sorry Gibbs…. I never wanted to offend you or something… I mean… I don't believe just one word of all that she said…"

The current impassible blue eyes shone dangerously, that was not enough to scare her. She knows him well, and all her worries were not about to pissed him off but it was about not to hurt him. Two little rosy spots were clearly visible on his cheeks. Abby knows that this was the most close to flush that Gibbs skin was able to show. She knows that he hides a very shy nature respect to share his private life… and, yes, Diane had aired out what Gibbs must consider _very_ private issues.

"You know… Gibbs, I ´m sure that you aren't that person … you are not as the witch described you…. You are not."

He stood up suddenly and approaches to her chair, towering her, letting the cup of coffee on her desk. Abby keeps watching the sharp lines of his chin and nose from below, holding his now again impassible glance.

"… Not_… what, _Abby. What is _exactly_ that you couldn't believe about me? Being that _cold bastard… _or being a _good lover_??"

The smirk is now playing at the edges of his mouth. She knows he is teasing her; he is not annoyed with her and never would be. He _trusts_ her. This awakes a warm feeling in her heart, making her eyes shine and a wide smile starts to growth up over her face.

"Never believe in the first Gibbs, the second, well, I'd been always sure you are _god in bed, _Gibbs!!."

Only Abby was allowed to speak him this shameless way, the most similar to a laugh disguised in a gruffly sound marked his way to the lab's door.

"This is my girl… Keep this between us, Abby".

And he is gone.

"Don't need to say twice, my silver fox…" Abby said to her reflex into the little mirror she keeps on her desk… Hmmm… one of her pigtails is higher than the other one , have to fix them up…it seems that is the most easy thing to fix in the whole NCIS quarters today … Abby , girl , you are lucky !!.

- Oh… gosh!! Poor, poor Kate. She thinks.

TBC.

Thanks to Michelle, my loyal and fast Beta !!


	6. Chapter 6

UNWANTED VISITOR

Chapter 6

Kate managed to arrive in NCIS headquarters as early as possible, she doesn't want to add any factors of disstress to her already angry boss, no doubts that he would make her pay for every little detail he wouldn´t like , real or imaginary… in the typical way they all know he is able to do it.

He could be nice sometimes, he can give them all this feeling of being cared for, and as much protected under his watch as could be possible in their crappy job… but even so, just one of his stern stares was still enough to make her blood freeze up. She doesn't know for sure yet, what the deal is about… but it's not difficult to presume that it was related to her own behavior and, in some awesome Gibbsian way… he had already figured out that it had to do with the visit of his ex wife.

What should she behave? … How could she had hidden from him the effects of the forbidden images that had been assaulted her mind, if she had dared to meet his eyes… The simple idea makes her blush. She had not forgotten one detail of the vivid description that Diane had provided…. and it had been shocking, but it was equally… _exciting_, in the worst way, sure. She had to accept that may be a couple of times… or more, perhaps… she had surprised herself studying him (in the moments he was facing away from her, of course) and wondering how his hard body would look naked… oh yeah… not very appropriate for a good catholic girl !!!! But she was not a girl anymore… and she had taken special care in not be caught eyeing him … DiNozzo was really good in guessing any type of even barely "sexual " thinking in the surroundings … Oh boy, just thinking "girls look different from boys" means something sexual for him …so, if he had caught her off guard…

That's why she had been avoided them both. She knows it seem weird and her boss was becoming nuts trying to know what was it all… but could she go and say… "I'm sorry Gibbs… but if I meet your eyes, I'm afraid that I would tell you that I dream about you every night … and much more now, that Diane gave me the elements. Are you the handsome bastard that she says? … Are you really that awesome in bed, Gibbs?… Who could have guessed it!!…. Tell me…".

Of course that hypothetical conversation was completely out of the real world…

She closes her eyes just to see him again… letting her fantasy complete all that she tried so hard to ignore about him….

" Kate, you are not being honest with yourself…. all this was already in your mind…Diane had just show it to you…. Kate, let your fantasy alone… he is NOT a guy for you… you are not the woman he needs or does want… you are not his type…."

Kate sighed heavily and shook her head. Why in hell Gibbs wanted to talk about her thinking… it wasn't interfering with her job… or it was????

She makes her way over her desk, her step much more confident than she feels from inside. Thank God, Gibbs is not there yet; his desk lamp and computer are switched off, and the desk table is as neat as was yesterday when he had headed home.

She sighs in release, discharged herself of her belt holster and after getting the cartridge out she put them both into the drawer at her right, this was one of the boss uses

(In compliance with Federal Agencies rules), and so all of them had made their own. As part of her daily routine she went to open the cabinet to put her purse there, Gibbs doesn't like to see her feminine stuff out of place… well, neither the masculine garbage, meaning magazines and other more or less porn stuff that Tony uses to spread all over his desk, makes the boss to feel happy… yet fortunately, Tony was learning to hide from the boss sight all that doesn't match properly with a federal building environment. The head slaps had been part of the "hard" learning.

Then, Kate takes her coat off and bends down to open the lower draw of the cabinet where she uses to lock her purse out of DiNozzo's reach. But the damn thing was surprisingly uncooperative today and the lower box slides just a few inches and comes to stop, something is blocking it. Kate snorted and tried two or three times applying all her strength but the damn thing doesn't move.

Okay… just for today she had to hide her purse under her desk or something..

Surely some piece of the shit that DiNozzo kept into the upper box, had fall down and blocked her own compartment She had to call the janitor later on to solve this trouble out of Gibbs watch, because she was sure, or pretty sure, that Gibbs would kick the cabinet, and the same destiny could follow DiNozzo´s ass.

In what she decided would be the last try she bends deep over the fucking piece of furniture and tries to slide her slender fingers along the side guide … may be she could get the foreign object that is blocking the way out. Trying to reach the underneath she planted her feet apart and stirred further, if she would get onto her knees, her black pants would suffer the consequences and she was not sure about the clean conditions of the carpet, but hell she was flexible enough to do it this way. So much focused she was, that she didn't notice the elevator dinging nor see the person that stepped out coffee in hand and then, walking as silently as he ever does, Gibbs stopped a couple of inches behind her, eyeing interestedly at the stretched fabric at the bottom of her black pants almost under his nose, while sipping his coffee quietly.

It was the smell of the strong beverage what made her to look up, and find the bright eyes of the silver fox man who lasted just two seconds to disguise the playful and appreciative look in his ice blue eyes and asked:

"What exactly you are doing…. Agent Todd?

With a childish squeak she jumped and stood up to face him. Her cheeks blushing red,

in part due to her previous bent-down position, but mostly due to the embarrassment of being caught this way by him.

"Gibbs!!!... I… I was … trying to open the cabinet… I mean… my box … I… you …you really scared me, Gibbs!!!…(She ended with a slight accusatory tone).

He took slowly another sip of his coffee, this time tasting it thoroughly… (The profiler in Kate knew that his body language was expressing how _much_ he was enjoying this damn situation). Smirking in his best annoying mood, Gibbs lets his coffee cup over her desk and peels his coat off to avoid it getting trapped or tear the sleeve up. Then, he got something from his pants pocket and still smirking to an annoyed Kate, opens DiNozzo´s box and then slides his long forearm along the rail. It took him not much more than a few seconds to find what the damn trouble was. He pulls it out, not caring to rip it off in the process, and soon both them were frowning at what looked like a piece of Tony's typical underwear, a furiously red briefs.

Gibbs presses his lips together in a tortuous line of disgust and throws the guilty piece of fabric over DiNozzo´s work place, where it lands over the desk lamp. Gibbs bends over the early blocked lower box and gets it open easily.

Kate has her eyes focused on the carpet now. Whispering a "Thank you, Gibbs" she is going to take her purse from her desk, but a firm although gentle hand grabs her arm.

She looks up to meet the piercing blue eyes, his fingers are still around her arm and she can feel the warmth trough the silk of her blouse. The eyes are intense but there is no trace of anger in them and he talks in a quiet and low voice that somehow makes her blush to return mercilessly.

"It seems to me that we need to talk today…but it can wait till lunchtime. You wait for me at the parking lot at 1200."

Letting her paralyzed in disbelief (Gibbs was inviting her to have lunch with him…. alone…? (Was this supposed to be kinda date or something?) Kate is speechless and he, of course, is Gibbs, and took her silence as a yes. It was an order, not an option.

Ignoring her shocked expression he marches over his desk and sit down starting his comp and searching for his mails as if nothing had happened. Finally she collects herself and moves over her desk, thinking that something must be happened that made his mind to change. She shivers slightly… and risks a glance to her wristwatch…almost five hours to 1200. She just wishes the work could distract her enough.

Kate starts her comp on, trying to look normal when Gibbs voice comes over again, this time he doesn't look at her, he has his glasses mounted midway over his nose and looks focused at his screen.

"By the way… this suit fits you. Agent Todd."

TBC.

**A/n: **Thanks to Michelle, my good beta… and thank you all for the reviews I wish to get….would Kate cope with the unexpected invitation ?

He´ll wait for her at the parking… is this telling you something?...

Let me know what you think…..and what ´you expect.


	7. Chapter 7

UNWANTED VISITOR

Chapter 7

**A/n: Well… my dear readers… we are finally coming to the end of this story!! Just one more chapter and it will be done. **

**In this one, Gibbs takes Kate to the most perfect scenario for them to talk ….nicely.**

**I've never been in Washington DC…then, please excuse for any error that may appear. **

Kate risked a furtive glance to the clock. That was a weird thing to do, from the moment she has these omnipresent black numbers at the corner of her screen … but the wall clock was better. She doesn't know why. It was more like a real dimension of time, the old fashioned thing was so similar to that one she had had at her primary school…. black needles gyring around its center, and the mornings lingering. Just like now.

It's only that today is the complete opposite. She doesn't want the noon to arrive as soon…

Well, she wants it and she doesn't… she feels scared and she feels excited at the same time, and can't discriminate what of these feelings is dominant.

The knot, into which her stomach came earlier, when her boss had invited her to have lunch with him, was still there. She doesn't know actually how she is going to manage having lunch, she couldn't get a bit down her throat just now, not even a simple sip of water.

It was twenty for 12, and McGee had made his way to Abby´s lab ten minutes ago. It was their routine when they weren't out in a case. The geek and the Goth girl lunch together sharing the food and the screen of Abby´s computer, their hands entangled over the keyboard playing their odd games.

Kate sighs, thinking that life seems to be simple for them. Would be really that simple, as it seems to be?. She feels a bit of envy. They have no secret desires, no misunderstandings, no hidden emotions, life was what it was.

DiNozzo had been missing from the very moment the doors of the elevator had close behind the boss' back. Kate was pretty sure he was downstairs, talking with the new secretary of the legal department, a sweet, all smiles and charm blonde.

Life was simple for him, too. Although simple could be complicated, yesterday they were going to the courts, and Tony had been distracted by the blonde chick that just had arrived to the parking lot. It had been maybe thirty seconds or so, but he didn't escape from the head slap that Gibbs had prepared for him, before they got into the car.

Kate faintly smiled, thinking on how it would feel, to be head slapped by Gibbs.

If she has to judge by DiNozzo´s face, it feels "ouch" …. But no way that Gibbs could head slap a woman. Well…she was not completely convinced about it..Now.

Nevertheless…knowing her unpredictable boss, a good slap was not the worst into the wide spectrum of actions she could expect from him, although none of them would include a physical aggression to a woman. Gibbs wouldn't hit a female agent, at least out of the training mat.

With a sigh, Kate headed the ladies room, to touch her slight make up and tie her hair. She doesn't know why, but she wants to look pretty but serious; put together, not with flying hair.

Once in front of the mirror she ties her hair into a ponytail and gives no colored gloss to her lips. In second thought she has to do something about this pale face, it gives a scared appealing to her features, then she applied a very smooth pink blush to the upper side of her cheeks , that's better… this is the normal Kate …the _outside_ normal Kate.

She straits her blouse and jacket and with an exterior confidence she is very far from in her insides, makes her steps downstairs, to the parking.

She makes her way to Gibbs car, checking her wristwatch once more, it's three for 12 and the parking lot is full, but no people around. The heel of her shoes resounds over the concrete. Well, it seems Gibbs is going to show up himself not before 12. The man is exasperatingly prompt.

She just had rested her back to the next column and closed her eyes, when a low voice sounded dangerously close to her ear, accompanied with the warm breath on her neck.

"Good timing… Agent Todd".

Damn marines… she hadn't hear him approaching from behind, and Kate couldn't help a little childish squeak to escape from her lips as she gave a little start.

She turned around sharply, only to face Gibbs infamous smirk which he immediately disguised under his current uncompromising expression, although... a little spark keeps shinning in the bottom of these amazing blue pair she knows so well.

_" Gibbs!!! , you…."

With no answer, he walked over his car and opens the passenger door … a slight undertone of gallant manners staining his actions, something that he never would let to be translucent in front of his other agents. But now… this is one of the scarce occasions that they have been alone, and she accepts his chivalrous behavior in the natural way that her fine education demands, and enters the car, taking her place at the passenger sit. For once, she feel content for having chosen the suit with pants instead of skirt, or she would have had to accommodate herself carefully to avoid showing her legs too much up from her knees…

Ok, Gibbs was not DiNozzo… she never had caught him looking at her legs… maybe she is not his type… but, even so, legs are legs … and she knows hers are not that bad.

She was still immersed in that unexpected train of thoughts that her mind had went to, when the car bounced slightly under the weight of Gibbs on the driver seat. He shuts the door with his curt habitual manners. Obviously he does not display with cars the same carefully treatment he reserves for boats…. although, she doesn't know really how he treats boats. She merely imagines the whole thing.

Still keeping her eyes low, she observes his large and fine-looking hands adjusting his seat belt and in this moment she was conscious about her own sweated palms. Releasing slowly her breath, she looks trough the passenger window avoiding his intent glance.

"You nervous…agent Todd?"

His voice was smooth but keeps a slight mocking undertone in it. She turns her head to face him, some of her confidence back. She keeps her eyes on his profile while he drives carefully (this was really weird, her brain noticed)

"Should I , Gibbs?"

He avoids her eyes intently and smirks, repositioning himself into the driver seat, getting comfortable, and drives away the parking lot. Less nervous now, that the feared moment was on its way, Kate starts to note things: He had taken his long brown coat off… which means that he had planned to drive a not too short ride to wherever he was conducting her.

Obviously, he doesn't need to go far from the closest coffee shop just to yell to her, accuse her of who knows what dark actions about his ex wife visit… or, in the worst case, fire her out of NCIS and consequently, off his life.

She doesn't know which of the two possibilities scared her more, to become unemployed again… or not to see her boss again. She had become addicted to his gruffly good morning Kate, and to the occasional coffee he brings to her, _exactly_ the taste she likes it.

He never had brought coffee to DiNozzo, or McGee… and it didn't make them to feel jealous about. Kate was a woman, and this was a sort of fem_ privilege_, one that she was not inclined to claim against … as it would be to be served … or provided … or something.

No, it was just a maybe old-fashioned move, from a man to a woman, a field agent under his command but yet a woman.

It doesn't escape from her perception that they had went out of the Navy Yard a while ago, he had driven alongside the Boulevard and was clearly going out of the Naval Station.

Where the hell they were going to, she wondered. She had thought that the planned lunch break would be no much more than a coffee and a turkey sandwich at the closest coffee shop. It seemed that she was wrong and Gibbs had something in mind.

Kate started to open her mouth, wanting to know what is coming, but thought better and closed it shut again, knowing Gibbs all that she'd get would be a digression, obviously he was enjoying having her on edge. Then, was better not to ask, with Gibbs. Kate risks a look to him, he is driving with one hand in the wheel, visibly relaxed and quiet, though the omnipresent smirk was playing in the corner of his lips. It's not going to be as bad as she had supposed, after all.

Suddenly, he stopped the car at the empty parking that faced the entrance of what looks like one of these small and very fashionable restaurants. She was really astounded that Gibbs had choose this kind of place to have a lunch with her… she was going to untie her seat belt when a short sign of her boss stopped her.

"Wait here …just for a minute, Kate it won't take long…" and then , with an almost imperceptible smile, he had added: _" please" _and bang the door shut.

Kate sighed and frowned, leaning forward to follow his tall figure as he strides trough the crystal main door. She tried to decide what was more surprising, if it's Gibbs saying " please " or the fact that they hadn't had yet to replace this damn driver door subject of such treatment.

She had not to wait for long, before he reappeared followed by a very young and smiling waiter, both chattering friendly as carrying hugs paper bags that were placed carefully at the back seat.

When the young slender blonde approached, Kate recognized under the chef's cap the curly now straightened back hair of Rosie. She was the daughter of Bob, the chief of Security guards at the NCIS building. She had seen her with her proud father many times at the end of the day… and Bob had said that Rosie had a very good job, was concluding her Chef studies and had plans to go to Paris next fall to learn more about the "modern cuisine".

Kate smiled to the chirpy "Hi, Agent Todd!!" She was like the blonde version of Abby… although tiny and short, she has the same vivacious and optimist mood shinning into her green eyes. Gibbs seems to be as much opened than normal with her … the same he was with Abby. He seems to have a pretty inclination to young and cheerful chicks… at least he looks like he 'trusts' younger women… may be he had dreamed once to have a daughter like them.

Or more probably she was imaging things and this has nothing to see with daughters. Kate thought, looking Rosie to bend down to place the bags securely and trying to decide if Gibbs´ glance was directed to the imperfect way her white and blue cooking apron was tied at the small of her back or if he was peering at her tiny but perfectly rounded ass. Before she had time to come to a conclusion, the girl had blew a kiss to them, with a happy "… enjoy your lunch and have a nice time, Special Agents!!!"

She just had run back to the entrance when the car bounced under Gibb's weight and the door was punished again, inwardly… Kate's thoughts drifted fast… and she wondered if Gibbs would treat women as roughly as he does cars. Some of the images that Diane's talk had inspired invaded her mind; she blushed mercilessly and looked trough the passenger window while covering her cheek with her left hand trying to hide her redness.

They left behind Philadelphia Av. and were riding back now, along what she figured out it was a shortcut conducing to the Potomac … she remembered had been there… it was one of her first crime scenes with NCIS. In some minutes during none of them had speak a word, they had cross the Ohio Dr. and now Gibbs was parking the dark NCIS sedan at the empty parking that borders the tidal Basin. They were at the East Potomac Park, and despite all the time she had spent working with the Secret Service, she never had been there in the early spring.

It was the first week of May… the Cherry Blossom Festival had took place last Wednesday … she knows it because Abby had invited her to go, but she had been busy with a damn report to finish and had missed it. Gibbs had known she was very disappointed … but duty was first.

Now, he was ready to amend it…

Kate looks around in awe… the glory of the cherry trees exploding in a fire of smooth tones of pink … as far as her eyes can reach they were flowering in their whole magnificence… each flower was a drop of beauty … she feels that each one of this magic trees had been touched by the wings of an angel, that had let them to have temporarily their own peaceful and perfect beauty… for a such short period of time just for them, mere mortals, to enjoy it.

**A/n: Ok… that's all for this chapter… please, R&R. what do you think is going to happen??? …did Gibbs change his mind???... Please, let me know what do you think and you'll have next (and it will be the final) chapter soon. **

**Thanks to Michelle… my beta reader !!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

UWANTED VISITOR

Chapter 8

**A/n: My enthusiastic and patient readers… hope you enjoy the picnic too!!!**

**In this chapter we'll see that Gibbs decided to show one of his hidden sides… his charm. **

**Read… enjoy… exercise criticism ( constructive one ) if you want !!!**

**Reviews are always appreciated .**

Kate is immersed in the ocean of flowers; their color, the peace they bring to her mind and soul, just being there. She looks around and thanks God for giving to the earth this kind of miracle, this calling of the coming spring , even when the winter clouds are not completely yet gone… when the silence of the long gray cloudy days is just flying away on the wings of the singing birds.

Along the quietness of the water, the petals that the wind of yesterday took off the trees, forms a rosy garland of smoothness. The noon sun is warming the air and except by the occasional chirps of birds, the silence is almost total, as if the magic trees had stopped the current flood of time in their surroundings. She extends her ear but not even the minor sounds of traffic could be perceived. Was the wind going to the opposite direction? Or have these trees some kind of magic on them … she wonders.

So much taken away she is that the sharp whistle coming from somewhere startles her a little. She scanned her surroundings for the whistler to see that is Gibbs who is contemplating her with a certain air of amusement and a look of self-approval running down him from the gray hair to the tips of his omnipresent black boots.

"Kate!!! Stop dreaming for a moment and come here!" He then smoothes the vehemence of his previous order with a complaining "I'm already hungry and chow's getting cold …"

She averts her eyes from his tall frame and can't help opening her mouth in disbelief.

Over a flat stone covered now with a white tablecloth, had been set a perfect table service. Two crystal-tapped bowls maintain the temperature of the food contained inside. A hug piece of bread in the middle and pair bottles of water and cans of light beer completed the scenery he had displayed in her benefit.

With a half smile, Gibbs indicates her to sit down. Still too much dumbfounded to say something more than a merely whispered " thanks ", she sits on the cushion that awaits for her to be comfort and accommodates herself with the same elegance she had had taking her place at the most luxurious banquet she has been ever invited to. Coming from the man that ever had treated her with none privilege over her gender, all that was really …. odd.

Yes, odd but … nice, comforting, astounding … and, over all: _intriguing_. She was wondering about the meaning of all this, when the smell of spicy food coming from the bowl he had untapped, makes her remember she was hungry too.

Kate studies the inside of the ceramic bowl… nestled in a crown of vapor cooked vegetables, rested a good serving of grilled fish already cut in small pieces… the fragrance of lemon pepper and olive oil invade her nostrils and she feels her mouth watering mercilessly. Oh God, how in a hell had he known she loves Mediterranean food?

Suddenly she noticed he is waiting politely, fork in hand for her to start eating the first.

Kate sighs contentedly and takes a little piece of bread (olive flavored) to make the thing short for his impatience, and sees as her hungry boss attacks the food with the same enthusiasm he used to apply in having the suspects cuffed.

By some minutes they eat and drink in silence and Kate surprised herself almost mirroring Gibbs in his appetite.

Suddenly, she looks up while drinking from her bottle, and sees him observing her. His face is confident and relaxed, but for once he is not disguising what he feels, he is contemplating her and it becomes evident he likes what he sees.

Her cheeks reds and she gets down the bottle and bit her lower lip.

"Gibbs" she starts hesitantly " I…. I mean… you; you surprised me… really… I had never thought you would take all this work just to feed me up…"

He chuckles and the sound was pleasant and had a strange quality of … (danger? Yeah, sounds like Gibbs) at the same time. The sound was… so masculine… so…attracting.

Was he a seducer after all?... Had Diane been certain at that..?

Is it a very well hidden side of his complex personality?

She doesn't know. She is lost in her own fantasies till the point that they are mixed with reality, staining her emotions and not letting her to clear her mind … even being a trained profiler she had always failed in profiling him…

She was just now discovering his gentleness, obviously he could be this gentleman if he wants , not for anything he had had three wives and Kate is sure that they married him not just for his skills in bed as Diane had coldly stated … no, it was the tenderness he could display what attracts them. His protectiveness and caring that was so evident around his team. He could push them mercilessly, but it runs along with the caring he gives. He would protect them with his own life… it was a marine thing, Di Nozzo says but for God that it works… and works in both directions… all them could die for him as well.

Kate is now getting lost into his eyes; she notices that they look light blue at the open, now that they are not shadowed by the NCIS cap they used to wear.

She starts again:

"Gibbs…. I… I don't know what to say…. you heard Abby invited me to the Festival and … well…. the cherries are beautiful… thanks for the lunch and… the view… I had thought that you were going to reprimand me… or something…"

He smirks at that.

"Who says I'm not going… Kate?"

TBC

Best part is coming, stay tuned!!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/n :Well well well... I deserve a Gibbs´slap ( a very hard one, OUCH !) for letting that two unfinished fics abandoned... but it wasn´t about my lazy crazy mind to do it on purpose... I had a lot of work and we have to move from our CURRENT workplace to another building ( same university ) and it was tons of hard work to do ...

I don´t remember (the exact number ) of Gibbs´rules it is... " NEVER APOLOGIZE... " But I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE ! I LET YOU MY READERS ABANDONED AS WELL ... AND IT´S UNFORGIVABLE.

THIS YEAR IS COMING TO THE END SOON AND i WANNA GIVE YOU MY TWO FICS IN PROGRESS ... FINISHED ( happily...you can guess ) AS A CHRISTMAS GIFT.

This chapter ( a short one... sorry ) is not yet betaed, so, all the possible and probable mistakes are mine and only mine.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW... and I´ll be sure you have forgiven my delayed crazy mind.

DOLPHINSIREN.

UNWANTED VISITOR 9

_ "Who tells I´ m not going to… Kate?

She bits her lower lip and remains silent, looking at him in the eye; Kate had noticed

the playful spark dancing and shinning there. This, in join with the fact that the famous Gibbs's smirk is turning now into a full smile, his teeth trapping the rosy tip of his tongue…it makes her heart to beat faster: "God that he was gorgeous when smiling… he should smile more often…"… She recalls herself sat on that bench in the park, with her sketchbook … in the first attempt of drawing him… there was some inconsistence… something she couldn't figure out what it was… something that her pencil couldn't outline… and now, she knows: the thin lines around his eyes were " smiling " lines. This was really surprising in someone who rarely smiles. Probably he had smiled a lot in the past… probably he had been happy before…

"Before _what_? ", Kate wonders.

The sound of him laughing briefly, took her out of her reverie. Kate tilted her head still keeping her glare on his face for a moment and then, taking some seconds to think what to say, she lets her fork neatly aligned with the spoon on the napkin at the side of her empty bowl and asks: " What´s so funny about me , Gibbs ?"...

His laugh is really open and honest now, and Kate thinks that he is not just nice… he is _hot. _

When he laughs… he looks younger… he looks….

She studies his body language … there is nothing threatening in it…he is relaxed and feels comfortable, she could feel it. Although she has ever found very difficult to read men, despite the fact of suffering her three older brothers crappy behaviour along her childhood… she has been working with Gibbs for almost two years now, and even being him so damn closed and unpredictable, she had been starting to recognize some signals and to predict his current mood, all which had been a piece of cake for Di Nozzo from the very beginning… or at least that was what he says.

She sighs… "Men".

He is still smiling a knowing smile. Kate sighs again … a singing bird, hidden by the myriad of white rosy flowers attracts her senses … the birds stop its whistles as abruptly as it had started, and the silence is even more intense now around them and is Gibbs who breaks it and speaks.

_ "Look, Kate… I know you have been trembling the last two days, thinking on what I was planning for this conversation…and you were so scared that it made me think you were not the wrong part in all this…that I was who did the big mistake… I´d never explained anything to you… all of you… "

She is looking at him with hesitation and uncertain eyes now. He could tell she doesn't understand anything, what in a hell is he referring to?.

He follows and completes the sentence, while studying the changing expressions on her juvenile and fresh face, her cheeks blushing adoringly:

_"What I mean is you are part of the team under my watch.. my team… and I never expected that any part of my life, one part that I ever considered so private, would be aired mercilessly in front of you . Diane is not totally a bad woman … but she can act kind a sonovabitch when she is drunk…..as you certainly watched two days ago" …

" Oh… well, here we go", Kate thinks… not for anything Gibbs had took her so far from the bullpen… he needed a neutral zone when nobody could be snooping around Di Nozzo´s style , after all, he was being so _not the Gibbs they knew._ Obviously he was reserving this part of him…this _charm,_ _smiling and so much human _part of him, just for her to contemplate… for her alone.


End file.
